Life With Love
by GleeFanGurl
Summary: Derek tells Casey he's in love with her when their at a Halloween party, how will Casey deal with this news? She thought she would always hate Derek, but she thought wrong. Dasey!


Chapter One: 

**TITLE: **Life with Love Chapter One: Shut up Derek Don't Be So Stupid!

PAIRINGS: Dasey (Derek/Casey)

**SYNOPSIS: **Derek tells Casey he's in love with her when their at a Halloween party, how will Casey deal with this news? She thought she would always hate Derek, but she thought wrong.

**RATING: **M for make out scenes, swearing and later chapters

**A/N: **Hey everyone, first fanfiction so be kind to me! I've always loved Life with Derek it's such an awesome T.V show! I've only just thought about the Derek/Casey pairing and I've come to terms that it's actually an awesome pairing. Please give me a chance!

-/- Casey's POV

I'm busy in my room, it's late and I'm doing my History essay which is due for tomorrow. I was going to do it at the weekend but Derek made me watch this stupid ghost film and I've been too busy trying to think up ways to get back at him. Everyone in the family is asleep, well, I think they are anyway, except Derek obviously who has been invited to some Halloween party. I don't see why everyone gets so worked up about Halloween; I just answer the door to cute little kids and give them sweets.

Yeah, I am a little bit annoyed that Derek got invited to a Halloween party by the most popular girl in the school but I'm more annoyed that he bragged about it to me afterwards. I mean, his jokes aren't even funny; he even had the nerve to tell me that I was a loser? I've heard it enough times from him; I don't see why everyone likes him anyway.

So here I am, stuck writing a history essay while Derek is out partying. What kind of a life is that? Well, it's my life, but who writes essays on Halloween?

I get up from my desk and make my way slowly downstairs, making sure that my steps are quiet because it's around midnight (way too late to be awake on a school night) and I don't really want to wake anyone up. The living room is a complete mess, and I scowl at the thought of coming downstairs and having to be faced with this mess. God, hasn't my mom ever heard of a vacuum cleaner?

I take a seat on the couch and curl myself up into a little ball, when the front door opens and Derek walks in. He's drenched from the rain, and the zombie make up that he was wearing was smudged all down his face. I think he's drunk, he's walking really strangely and he's muttering odd things to himself. I wish I could record this that would teach him for calling me a loser.

"Casey...and how are you my sweet princess?" Derek asks taking the seat opposite me, and I burst out laughing. I've never seen Derek so drunk before, is he even old enough to be drinking?

"Der-ek! Shut up, do you even know what time it is?" I groan trying to be as quiet as I can, looking worriedly up the staircase in case anyone has woken up. Derek shrugs, before planting a confident smirk on his face. I can't really see though because the lights aren't on.

"Time for me to finally tell you the truth my sweet lady." I look down with a smirk, where is a camcorder when you need one. I would usually just throw a pillow at him, before running upstairs but I really want to know what the 'truth' is. And why he's acting like I'm his girlfriend or something, that boy is so messed up.

"Right, why don't you go to bed or stop being so stupid?" I say lightly and he shakes his head stubbornly. What is the matter with him?

"I'm in love with you Casey; I have been since the day we met." I can't stop myself now but burst into giggles at this ridiculous outburst. I can't wait till the morning when I can tease him rotten about this.

"Sure you are Derek, you're drunk obviously, so I'm going to leave you to sort out you're messed up head." I say slowly speaking to him as if he were a child because he seriously was acting like one. I stand up abruptly and wrap my dressing gown around me with a shiver; he doesn't even look up so I presume he's just gone to sleep. That boy seriously is going to be the death of me.

I walk up the stairs quickly, shaking my head in disbelief. Derek must seriously have drunk some kind of witch's potion to have made him say something like _that. _I know that it's Halloween and everything, but he can't really be that spooked? Well, with Derek around obviously he can.

Once I've cleaned my teeth and gotten into bed, I conclude that he must have had too much to drink and that he was a little messed up. Why else would he admit to me that he loved me?

-/-

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Eurgh, why does that alarm always go off when it really shouldn't go off? I reach over and slam it shut, before leaning back against my soft pillow. I remember last night and smile softly, I wonder where Derek is? Not that I cared, because Derek might as well be asleep on the kitchen floor and I wouldn't care.

After a few minutes I frown and get out of bed, groaning when the heat from the bed abandons me and the hard wooden floor hits my feet. I've never felt this tired before, but then again, I've never stayed up till twelve o'clock, or heard Derek admit that he loved me. At least he was drunk, otherwise I would have been seriously scared right now and would have gotten no sleep.

I decide to wear a purple tank top and some tight jeans that Emily got me from New Look, I know it'll please her and I like pleasing her because that means she'll be able to give me advice about what to do about this whole Derek business. I spot my half finished history essay on my desk and sigh in frustration before looking at my watch briefly. Maybe if I rush then I'll be able to complete it before school.

I have never felt so ashamed of myself, doing an _essay _the morning before it's due. That's seriously bad, and I need to make sure that this never happens again. Although I can't really predict if Derek is going to go all lovey dovey on me can I? I decide to switch my mind back to the essay, which is all about Henry the 8th. He had like eight wives didn't he? I should know this! When did I become so dum? This is all Derek's fault; I've got barely any sleep because of him and his stupid pranks!

I read through the essay a few more times before shoving it in my bag. I know I haven't got a good mark already, and for once I don't really care. I quickly look in the mirror and smile to myself, I may have got a rubbish mark but at least I look O.K for class.

Downstairs is still completely messy when I finally go down for breakfast; George has already left for work while Mom is scurrying around like some kind of rat trying to make sure everyone gets to school on time. I look around the room, trying to spot Derek and frown; I can't seem to see him anywhere. Maybe he's already left? That's stupid, he would never arrive early for school, and I bet he's in bed with some kind on hangover.

I walk over to mom who is now doing the washing up from when Lizzie and Edwin had had breakfast.

"Morning mom, where's Derek?" I ask in a bored like voice so that she wouldn't be suspicious, whenever I mention my annoying step brother to her she always suspects something.

"He's off for the day; he said he doesn't feel too good after the party, why?" Mom answers slowly sounded a little confused and I smirk before thinking that this was the ideal way to get back at Derek! If I could figure out a way at persuading mom to let me stay off school...that would be good in two ways, I wouldn't have to give in my essay, and I could _chat_ to Derek about last night.

"Oh well I was wondering if I could stay off too, I didn't get much sleep and I have a _really _big head-ache." I gabble quickly and she frowns before turning to me.

"Why don't I believe you Casey?" I look down, obviously she's not going to let me and Derek be home along together...Why do I even want to be home alone with him? What have I turned into? I have never missed school unless it was for a good reason, and lying to my mom? What has Derek done to me?

"Fine, but don't burn the house down or kill each other!" Mom protests and I can't believe it; I've actually managed to persuade my mom to let my skip school! I don't know why I feel so proud, but I really should wipe the happy look off my face because I'm supposed to be ill.

I send her a quick smile before making my way upstairs, to where I eye cheekily Derek's door but realise that I've got all day to talk to him and that I might as well start again on my essay and get that out of the way.

When I hear the front door slam shut and the car drive out of our drive, the news hits me, I'm home alone with my step brother Derek. Oh god.

-/-

**Review? And happy Halloween everyone! I'll write the next chapter tonight! **


End file.
